Candy Shop
by Silver Angeliss
Summary: Submission for Jayeliwood's Sexy Eddie Contest! Edward Cullen is the geeky owner of an up-and-coming candy store in Forks. One hot summer evening, his life gets a whole lot sweeter


**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**Candy Shop**

**Silver Angeliss**

**Type of Edward: Chocolate/geeky Edward**

**Character type: OOC**

**Story type: All human**

**POV: Edward**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com**

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories.**

**A/N: **This is my first Twilight oneshot but hopefully not the last! BTW, I do not own Twilight, Edward or Bella, 50 Cent, or any other brand names that may be mentioned in the story!

It was the hottest Forks had ever been in the small town's history and it just so happened that my store did not have air conditioning. Of all the days to have a large delivery of chocolate! The carefully laid out chocolate flowers were wilting under the intense heat, the chocolate soufflé had fallen flat and the Hershey's kisses resembled puddles of mud.

I hadn't had a customer since opening at eleven and I was waning exactly like my flowers. I tugged the white, cotton button down shirt I'd thrown on that morning away from my chest and sighed. All I wanted to do right now was close up shop, jet back to my house and lie in air-conditioned comfort.

_Ten more minutes,_ I told myself. _If you have no customers in ten minutes, close up and get the hell back to your apartment!_ Then I'd be able to strip down to my boxers, pop in a Debussy CD and leave the world behind.

When I opened The Candy Shop, my friends Emmett and Jasper were wondering what had hit me on the head. I'd majored in business in college and they assumed I'd work for some boring company, sitting in a cubicle where the only interaction I'd have with people would be over the computer.

Their assumptions were partially why I opened a place where I'd be forced to overcome my people problem. Thankfully, business was going well and word was getting around about the huge selection of candies I had to offer.

"Damn it, this heat is too much!" I cried, lifting my wet bangs from my sweaty forehead. Thoroughly disgusted, I looked at my watch and saw the ten minutes were almost up. "Oh, thank God." I had rounded the corner of the counter and was approaching the door when _she_ strolled in.

Slow-swinging hips covered in well-fitting denim, mile-long legs ending in complicated-looking, strappy shoes and the touch of sun on her paler-than-mine skin had me gaping like a virgin in a strip club. The goddess gave me a small smile and turned to a display.

She moved through my store like a dancer, admiring the many flavors of Jelly Belly jelly beans, the section I called "Fra Diavalo" which contained my hottest candies and, of course, my increasingly melting chocolate supply.

"C-can I help you?" I asked, my voice breaking like an adolescents'. A blush appeared on the crests of my cheeks.

She turned and my heart just about stopped. Her eyes were like melted chocolate, her lips were shiny pink like cinnamon gum and her skin was like whipped cream mixed with cherries.

"Yes, please," she replied. "I'm looking for something decadent and chocolaty."

"Well, uh," I cleared my throat, "the most decadent and chocolaty item I offer is the 'Death by Chocolate' brownie. It's a fudge brownie with white, semi-sweet and dark chocolate chips. I add fudge sauce and whipped cream sprinkled with mini M&Ms when I serve it."

"Mmm," she purred. "Sounds perfect, but I need something to eat it off of." Her beautiful eyes turned my way. "You would do nicely."

I'd been trying to inconspicuously breathe in her amazing strawberry-and-freesia scent when her words made my breath catch in my throat. She couldn't be serious! I was always considered the weird-looking one of my friends. Em or Jas would be more her type.

Fortunately, I didn't have time to dwell on my shortcomings. She was kissing me. Her small teeth nibbled at my bottom lip while her hands shot into my messy reddish-brown hair.

"Take off your clothes," she demanded against my lips.

"I will! But first, I gotta know your name."

She smirked. "Sorry 'bout that. Bella Swan. Now strip!"

My hands immediately went to the buttons of my shirt. "I'm Edward Cullen," I replied.

"Nice to meet you, Edward." Apparently, Bella felt I wasn't going fast enough and simply ripped the shirt from my body. Her lips pursed and she gave a long wolf whistle as she took in my chest. Being the only employee, I often had to lift the heavy boxes my candies came in. I guess it was helping more than I realized.

"C'mon, keep going," Bella urged.

I quickly stripped off my khakis and stood before her in my blue boxers. My dick was straining against the cotton, waiting for her touch.

Bella pressed her sexy body against mine and kissed me again. Her hands roamed my chest and back as her lips and tongue ravaged my mouth. As she stroked my stomach, her fingers brushed against the head of my penis and I felt like I was gonna come just from the small touches.

In return, I stroked the soft skin above her hips and tried to keep up with her mad kisses.

"Do you wanna know what I'm going to do with you?" she asked seductively.

I nodded emphatically.

She giggled and strolled over to the radio. It was on a popular rap station and 50 Cent's "Candy Shop" was just starting. (**A/N: I suggest listening to Candy Shop as you're reading this**.)

"Appropriate song." She pushed me onto the floor, and then started moving her hips to the sensual beat. Her small hands smoothed down her tank top, stopping at her breasts. She fondled her nipples, moaning softly as she twisted them between her fingers.

My cock grew hard enough to cut diamonds.

Still gyrating like a belly dancer, Bella lifted the hem of her shirt slowly over her head and shook out her glorious hair. She wasn't wearing a bra.

I gawked at the sight of her full, round breasts. They were topped with strawberry-colored nipples that looked tastier than any candy I had ever sold.

Bella's hands moved to the button of her denim skirt and she teased me by snapping and unsnapping it a few times. Finally, she tugged on the bottom and slowly moved the fabric down her long, lean legs. Then all she was clad in were…Spongebob panties?

My eyes closed and I let out a small chuckle at her juvenile undergarments. My laugh quickly dried up when I felt her lower herself into my lap. I opened my eyes and saw she was holding the 'Death by Chocolate' brownie.

"Lay down, Edward," she commanded softly.

I quickly complied, feeling the cold tile of the floor against my hot back. Bella set the brownie on my stomach, and then she drizzled fudge sauce around it and put whipped cream on my nipples. Her hot mouth licked the whipped cream slowly, making me groan. She licked a trail down to the brownie and followed the fudge path, tonguing around and around until I wanted to scream. She then ate the brownie, making sure to get every last crumb.

"You taste so good!" she cried seductively. "Now, do you have any chocolate syrup?"

"Just the melted Kisses." I pointed to the brightly colored display.

Bella left my lap and grabbed a bag. "These will do fine." She unwrapped the small morsels and reached into my boxers. She slathered the chocolate onto me and opened wide.

Oh. My. God. My mind went blank and heat swept through my body as Bella's tongue skillfully licked the dripping chocolate. Pre cum coated the head of my member and she licked it happily. My hips jerked, thrusting me further into her mouth.

She stopped seconds before I released. "OK, my chocoholic, it's my turn."

I moved her back into my lap and kissed her gently, enjoying the feel of her angelic lips on mine. I caressed her eyes, cheeks, nose and chin with my lips, and then moved to her breasts. I rolled my thumbs around her nipples until they were pointed and puffy, then sucked one into my mouth. I switched back and forth, making Bella moan.

"Edward, go down on me. Please!" she begged. "Make me come."

I borrowed a page from Bella's book and covered her completely in the fudge sauce. My tongue delicately swept from top to bottom, testing what she liked best. She moaned loudest and trembled when I sucked on her clit. Her hands kept my head immobile as I rubbed the flat of my tongue against her. My finger teased around her hole, earning more pants. I decided to end the torture and slid it inside.

Bella's hips arched up and she screamed. Her eyes were dazed as she stared at me.

Not needing any words, I immediately went flat onto my back. Bella mounted me and we moaned in unison when my cock slid into her tight pussy. She wasn't content to stay still and relish it as I wanted, though. Her hips moved up and down like a piston and I was taken aback by the look of pure pleasure on her face. I, too, was soon swept away by it.

"Oh, yesss," she purred when I thrust back. "God, I can't believe how long and thick you are, Edward!"

"Fuck!" was my reply. Bella was so tight and hot and fit me perfectly, like a custom-made glove.

Our sweating bodies rubbed erotically. Bella licked my neck and nipped at my pulse. I brought her lips back up to mine so we could kiss. My hands molded her

breasts, squeezing and stroking. She writhed above me.

"Damn it, I'm so close!" she cried.

I reached between her legs and pinched her clit. Her back arched, her body trembled and her hot liquid seeped over me as she came. I thrust into her rapidly and soon was crying out with the force of my own orgasm.

Bella crumpled onto my chest like a rag doll. She turned her face towards me and, smiling, said, "If I had to choose between sex with you and the 'Death by Chocolate' brownie, I'll take 'Death by Edward' anytime."


End file.
